1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging module and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A small and thin imaging module is mounted on a portable electronic apparatus such as a mobile phone having an imaging function. The imaging module has a structure in which a lens unit in which an imaging lens is assembled is fixed to an imaging element module in which an imaging element, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, is assembled (JP2013-88525A). Further, in recent years, the number of pixels of an imaging element has been increased, and an imaging element, which has a large number of pixels equal to or larger than 3 to 10 million, has been widely used instead of an imaging element that has a small number of pixels of about 1 to 2 million.
JP2010-21985A and JP2010-88088A disclose a technique that automatically aligns the lens unit with an imaging element unit and automatically fixes the imaging element unit to the lens unit. In this technique, an image of a measurement chart is picked up by the imaging element while the lens unit is moved in a direction of an optical axis after the lens unit and the imaging element unit are set to initial positions; and adjustment distances allowing the lens unit and the imaging element unit to correspond to target positions are obtained from the obtained image. The positions of the lens unit and the imaging element unit are adjusted according to the obtained adjustment distances, and the lens unit and the imaging element unit are fixed to each other by adhesion while being aligned with the target positions.